King Vegeta
by Niko l'escrimeur
Summary: Vegeta est réssucité par son petit fils ce qui abouti à des combats contre la famille de Sangoku
1. Chapter 1

King Vegeta

3 ans après les combats entre Sangoku jr et Vegeta jr

Vegeta jr :Enfin j'ai réuni les 7 dragon Ball et je vais ressusciter grand père Vegeta et grand mère Bulma papa m'a dit que c'était des gens bien youpi !

Shenron :Tu as le droit à un vœu !

Vegeta jr :Je veux ressusciter mes grands parents.

Shenron :Je t'accorde ce vœu.

Vegeta :J'ai ressuscité enfin je vais avoir mon duel !

Bulma :J'ai ressuscité, je vais reformer !

Vegeta jr :Mes grand parent lui sa doit être grand père Vegeta et elle grand mère Bulma.

Vegeta :Toi tu doit être Vegeta jr mon petit-fils !

Vegeta jr :Grand père grand mère dit-il en leur sautent dans les bras.

Vegeta :Vegeta jr est que trunks et vivant.

Vegeta jr :Oui.

Vegeta :Esque sa te dit un match contre carot et ses fils.

Vegeta jr :Oui.

Vegeta :J'envoie un message télépatique à carot pour notre duel et il a dit oui.

Vegeta jr :Oui.

Vegeta :Ok que le combat commence.

Vegeta :Carot c'est un match à trois contre trois les joueurs de mon équipe sont :

-Moi

-Trunks et

-Vegeta jr

Goku :Ce de mon équipe sont :

-moi

-Goten et

-Sangoku jr

Arbitre :Sangoku Sangoten et Sangoku jr contre Vegeta Trunks et Vegeta jr

Les combats sont :

-Sangoku vs Vegeta

-Sangoten vs Trunks

-Sangoku jr vs Vegeta jr

Match Sangoku et Vegeta !

sangoku lance la première offensive avec un kaméhaméha très bien chargé vegeta sur de lui saute et utilise son final flash et colle sangoku au sol puis les 2 se transforme en super sayan 4 sangoku sur de lui charge un genkidama et l'absorbe et le transforme en énergie frappe vegeta avec une puissance phénoménale vegeta saute et casse la colonne vertébrale de sangoku et gagne le match.

Match Sangoten et Trunks !

Pour commencer les 2 commence avec leur super sayen 2 trunks dit à sangoten sa va être du gâteau à la fraise j'espère dit sangoku.trunks attaque avec un enchaînent puis il fait sont canon buster sangoten est gravement toucher puis il retourne au corps à corps sangoten esquivent tout les coups puis il tente un kaméhaméha trunks l'esquive avec une faciliter incroyable et il contre attaque avec sont buster finisseur sangoten tombe partère se relève trunks sort la toute puissante épée des sayen touche appène sangoten mais tombe quand même au sol pendant que trunks charge sont attaque brûlante et gagne.

Match sangoku jr et vegeta jr.

-personne ne sais de quoi il sont capables.


	2. Chapter 2

King Vegeta 2

Vegeta et Sangoku :Ce combat promet d'être passionnant

Vegeta jr commence en défensive en sachant que sangoku jr passerais à l'attaque encaissant se coup de pied puis tape dans le ventre avec un coup poing magnifiquement placer puis fais tombé sangoku jr utilise kaméhaméa chargé et vegeta jr un final flash mais vegeta jr détruit le kaméhaméha à l'aide de son final flash qui fait tombé sangoku jr puis vegeta jr envoie une volée de vague de ki et il utilise un enchaînement pendant que sangoku jr tombé.les 2 utilise le super sayen 2 et leur puissance est phénoménal vegeta jr frappe avec big bang attaque et sangku jr utilise son kaméhaméha maximal et ses vegeta jr qui sors vainqueur du match.

Vegeta : Et 1 et 2 et 3-0 the winner.

3 mois après les combat spectaculaire Vegeta apris que chez Emma il manquais 8 âmes celles des 7 dragons maléfiques et Jameba.

Les 7 dragons maléfiques se retrouve sur terre se fusionne en MASTER sheron la plus puissante âme maléfique existante.

MASTER sheron : ah ah ah je suis surpuissant.

Jameba :Mais qui est . dragon maléfique pour tant mon âme a tout vu sur les 7 dragons maléfiques.J'ai une idée, je vais l'absorbé avec le pouvoir de buu et devenir indestructible.

Jameba VS MASTER sheron.

Que le combat commence.

Jameba lance la première offensive avec un coup de poing élastique et sa touche MASTER sheron de plein fouet et envoie une volée de décharge de ki et absorbe MASTER sheron mais l'opération n'a pas bien marché sa les a fusionnés en Shermeba maintenant MASTER Shermeba.

Kaio :Qui pourra battre ce démon Goku est KO notre seul espoir est Vegeta !

Kaio :Je vais envoyer un message télépathique à Vegeta (Vegeta la terre est menacé de destruction tu veux aller voir)

Vegeta :Ces qui cet imbécile qui hurle dans mes oreilles.

Kaio :Il y a un démon dune puissance incroyable seul toi peut le battre.

Vegeta :Ok

Ni trunks ni Vegeta ni Vegeta jr ne peut battre Shermba.

Trunks VS Shermba.

Attaque de Shermeba :

-Pluie mortelle

-Busteur du chao

-Les 2 000 poing des ténèbre

-Pique explosif des ténèbres

-Lame des démon

-Explosion 100 atomique

-Crash du chao

-Pluie dimensionnel

-Flamme de la destruction


	3. Chapter 3

King Vegeta 3

Trunks :Que le combat commence

Shermeba utilise sont buster du chao Trunks riposte avec canon buster les 2 attaque explose au contact puis Trunks se transforme en super sayen 2 mais Shermeba utilise sa pluie dimensionnel Trunks est KO.

Vegeta jr VS Shermeba.

Vegeta jr a vu que sont père avais perdu donc il commence en super sayen 2 et bombarda Shermeba avec toute sont énergies, mais sa ne suffit pas alors Shermeba porta un coup de poing sur Vegeta jr mais trunks apparu devant l'attaque et coupe le bras de Shermeba mais sont bras repousse Vegeta jr abandonne.

Vegeta VS Shermeba.

Vegeta commence en super sayen 4 mais Shermeba vit que Vegeta était plus puissant que les autres alors il se transforme en MASTER Shermeba Vegeta utilisa toute sont énergie lors d'un big bang mais Shermeba résiste.

Vegta n'est pas assez fort.Mais Trunks et Vegeta jr fou de rage apprennent super sayen 4.

Vegeta :Génial Trunks préparons la fusion.

Trunks :D'accord père.

Fusion réussi voici Vegetrunks super sayen 6 !

Vegetrunks techniques :

Canon final

Flash brûlant

Enchaînement dynamique

Tranchement du Big Bang

Buster atomique

MASTER Shermeba VS Vegetrunks

Vegetrunks arrive en offensive avec le canon final Shermeba riposte avec explosion 100 atomique Vegetrunks ne se laisse pas impressionner aussi facilement et désintègre totalement MASTER Shermeba Vegeta et Trunks dé fusionnent immédiatement.

1 an après le combat contre Shermeba Vegeta et Goku.On le droit de prendre 5 Guerrier du paradis et l'enfer.

Goku prend :

Freezer

Cell

Nappa

Buu petit et

Cooleur

Vegeta prend :

Broly

Li Sheron

Bojack

Jameba et

C-20

Puis il les transformes en figurines de combat avec leurs réelles puissances

Freezer VS C-20 Goku

Cell VS Jameba Vegeta

Nappa VS Bojack Vegeta

Buu petit VS Li Sheron Vegeta

Cooleur VS Broly Vegeta

Vegeta 4

Goku 1

Vegeta a le droit à un vœux

Le voeu est :


End file.
